


Conduct

by Gaynin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, girl!newt, safe sex, sex sex aaaand sex basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an unexpected late night encounter with a pantless Newt in the lab, Hermann ponders the things he does appreciate about his crude brilliant lab partner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduct

**Author's Note:**

> First published fanfic. Hope it's okay maybe!(?)

Hermann can’t sleep, as per usual, so he decides he might as well get some work done, as per usual.

He makes his way to the lab, thankful for the rubber silencer on the bottom of his cane. Someone deserved to get some sleep if it couldn’t be him. 

He makes it to the lab to find the doors open, unlike how he had left them, causing a prickle of annoyance to shoot off in his head, having a good idea of who it might be. 

He’s honestly not in the mood.

He steps in anyway but stops abruptly to gape at the sight before him.

A pantless Newton Geiszler in a black tee shirt, red boy shorts, and nothing else. Her back towards him giving him a generous view of her backside and bare legs. 

It’s much more than Hermann had ever seen or thought he’d see of his annoying lab partner, despite the heat of Hong Kong’s summers, and to say it shocks him would be a gross understatement.

He forces his eyes upwards and finds Newton examining his blackboard covered in equations, still unaware of his presence.

She turns slightly and he can see a thoughtful expression on her face until she snaps her head toward him in fright letting out a small gasp.

Seeing it was just him, the man she can’t stand, she puts a hand over her heart in relief.

“Jesus christ you scared the shit out of me Hermann.” she exhales, brushing the fringe of her short hair out from underneath the thick frames of her glasses.

“That’s no language for a lady.” Hermann reprimands, face stoic. Though he’s just grateful she hadn’t caught him with his eyes elsewhere.

Newt rolls her eyes “Oh what the fuck ever Hermann.” she drawls “What are you doing just standing there anyway?”

“I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing on my side of the lab?!” Hermann defensively counters to draw attention away from the blush he doesn’t have the ability to suppress.

He sees one roar to life on her round freckled cheeks “I was just... looking for something.”

“Well whatever it is you’ve misplaced, I can assure you I don’t have it. Did you try looking under a kaiju spleen?” he asks in a condescending tone.

She rolls her eyes again and walks back to her side of the lab “Kaijus don’t have spleens.” she corrects “Which is weird because nearly all living organisms have spleens. Even the ones who don’t have spines. But then kaiju blood isn’t like our blood, it’s much thicker and denser than human blood and I still haven’t figured out how they move it threw their enormous bodies in a way that allows them to move as quickly as they do.”

As she rambles on Hermann can’t stop his eyes from following her rolling hips as she moves through the lab. The splashes of color along a smooth supple looking thigh doesn’t help him keep from staring, dammit all.

He’s able to at least listen enough to what she was saying to make a snide remark “Then what kind of biologist are you?”

“Suck a dick.” she answers without missing a beat, not even needing to look up at him.

That was something else about this woman he just couldn’t understand. He couldn’t wrap his head around how a woman could speak and act in such a crude manner. 

Over the years, working with young American scientists he's grown to accept some young men having ill manners as just a fact of life. Though it had been explained to him once as a “generational thing” Hermann was similar in age to his most of his colleagues whether they realized it or not. 

Yet somehow this woman tops them all with ease. And it puzzles him how it just seems to fit her.

He dazedly spills out “What is it with you?” before he can stop himself.

Newt looks up, curious at the lack of bite in the remark, making her think that maybe it was a sincere question.

Raising an eyebrow she counters with an equally unvenomous “I could ask you the same thing.... But what are you talking about, specifically?”

Hermann flushes and silently sputters until he can get out “It’s just that... well granted I haven’t gotten to know an abundance of people in my lifetime, let alone many women but... you’re simply the strangest person I’ve ever met.”

Newton doesn’t look very surprised at the comment, Hermann concludes it could be because she’s heard it before, but she does look skeptical.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” she asks slowly.

Hermann thinks about it a moment and answers honestly “Well I wouldn’t go so far as to call it that, but insulting you is certainly not my intention.”

And to that Newton looks surprised, having grown accustomed to every word out out of Hermann’s mouth ever meant for her to either be an insult or chastisement. “Well... what is your intention?”

Hermann fidgets a bit, for once lost and unsure, a feeling he’s very uncomfortable with.

After a moment he looks at her and says something he’s never said out loud before “I’m not sure...”

He sees a subtle look of disappointment cross her features and is surprised to find it bothers him. A lot.

He thinks only for an uncharacteristically short amount of time before trying something that he hopes will wipe the look from her face.

“Well I suppose... if I were to pay you a compliment... it would sound something like... Man or woman, you’re one of the most brilliant scientists I’ve ever worked with...” he leaves out ‘had the pleasure to’ deciding it may sound sarcastic to her that way, but adds “perhaps even... the most brilliant.”

He finally chances a glance at Newt after a moment of looking anywhere but her, and finds her mouth hanging open and her brows halfway up her forehead.

Hermann glances toward the floor again. “That is, if I were to pay you a compliment.” he had meant for the tone of that statement to counter the tenderness of the earlier one but it had lost all of it’s edge due to his slight trembling.

He looks this time to find a small smile on Newton’s lips and a soft blush on her face. She closes her eyes a moment in an expression that looks as though she’s literally soaking it in. 

Hermann exhales at that, feeling like this means he’s lost some of his credibility when it comes to his criticisms of her. She was still reckless in the way she conducted experiments and most of her theories could only be described as delusional. He would, and has, even called her down right insane in every sense of the word. But he knows deep down, even if he’s never admitted it to himself until now, he would have ignored her completely, written her of as a waste of his and the scientific community’s time, if he didn’t have so much respect for her and her intellect.

He didn’t see many women in this field and for her to be standing shoulder to shoulder with the greatest minds in the world is enough for him to be impressed. And when he’d insult her methods and condescend her hypotheses time and time again, he honestly admired how time and time again she’d wouldn’t back down even an inch. 

The spark in her eyes when she argued back was intriguing, a fire he’d never seen burn so bright in anyone, much less against his own scrutiny. Most all his colleagues cowered under even his slightest judgement. But Newton was so unlike that. 

He’d been taken so aback, the first time he’d insulted her work, that she didn’t hesitate in telling him he could ‘shove it up his ass’ and informed him she ‘didn’t give a fuck’ about his opinion. The ferociousness so raw and earnest he was astonished and subconsciously decided he wanted to see more of it, finding it challenging, enthralling.

Even admittedly attractive. 

That thought makes Hermann’s face beet red when Newton’s eyes finally snap open again in a shape of pure glee.

“What would another compliment sound like?” she queries him excitedly. He should have known she would get greedy, she never knew how to leave well enough alone.

He can’t help but huff affectionately at her though, blush still strong as he goes for broke. 

“I think you’re the most attractive woman I’ve ever met. In drive, intellect, personality... and appearance.” he admits with his eyes closed.

After a beat of silence Hermann opens his eyes to look at Newton, and witnesses her features turn from giddy to sultry. 

Her thick lashes dropping low over her hazel eyes, her pink shapely lips curving into a boyish smile that causes a stir in him he isn’t prepared for. 

Her body shifts into an excruciatingly sexy position that looks unintentional, but Hermann swears she has to know how the shift of her weight causes her colorful arm resting against hip to look enticing, and makes her band shirt curve and stretch perfectly against her breasts and stomach, as if she predicted it would do that. 

And, good lord, the fabric of her boy shorts creases against the tops of her thighs into an absolutely gorgeous curvy ‘v’ shape leading to a place Hermann finds himself desperately wanting to touch and explore along with her sloping, silky looking legs.

It has to be a sin to look this good.

Newton’s alluring grin spreads wider as she starts strutting slowly towards him, and the sight of her in motion is hypnotically breathtaking.

An inked up arm reaches out to cup the back of his head as she balances on her toes to close the gap between their mouths with a heated, silky kiss. Her hand sliding down his neck, causing him to tremble.

When it ends the all too real sound their lips make when disconnecting causes him to notice how embarrassingly hard he had grown in his pants, throbbing needily.

Newt smiles and leans in close to whisper in his ear “If you wanted a kiss Hermann, all you had to do was ask.”

Any other moment in time Hermann would have had a remark about the line’s cheesy nature and he’d take it as only a tease. But with her still so close to him and her hand sliding it’s way down his chest he could only whimper and squeeze his eyes shut.

Her sultry laugh taps into a baser instinct he rarely ever indulges and he throws his arms around her lower back before he can give himself the chance to think it through, pressing her body up and against his, and covering her mouth with his once more, a bit roughly.

She lets out a sound of surprise and then a whimper of her own, melting against him, her hands finding the nape of his neck to thread fingers through his hair.

The feel of her curves pressing against him is an intense experience. Every shift simultaneously rubs the swells of her breasts against his chest and brushes his erection through his slacks. That and her plump lips mouthing his own causes him to let out a primal grunt of pleasure against her mouth and she a small moan.

Her tongue swips against his bottom lip insistently and he grunts again, parting his lips for her but grasping her rear and sliding a hand up her shirt in a sort of playful retaliation. She gasps loudly into his mouth and he meets her tongue with his, wanting as much of this woman as possible.

She pulls her mouth back for air and gasps “Hermann!” and his mouth doesn’t stop working against her tingling skin.

He chuckles against her neck. After all the times he’d been annoyed by her insistence on using his first name, it surprises him to find it delightful hearing it tumble from her lips now.

He trails kisses down and back up her neck to the tender skin under her ear, stroking her back higher and higher lifting up her shirt as he does to get at the soft skin now goose pimpling from the exposure and, he hopes, the pleasure. 

She moans deeply, and bites her lip when he thrusts against her slightly.

Hermann gasps then but for a different reason, pain shoots through his bad leg and his knee buckles and gives. He takes his mouth off her neck and groans in pain.

Newton gasps “Your leg!” and immediately pants her feet firmly and wraps her arms under his waist to keep him from falling.

If his leg wasn’t a spasming mess of muscles he would have said something about her dumb observation, but as it is he can only groan again and reach behind him blindly for the desk chair.

Newton wheels it under him and sets him down gently onto it.

“I’m sorry! Fuck, I forgot! Are you okay?” she drops to her knees and sits on her heels. Before he can answer her she places her hands carefully on either side of his thigh rubbing gentle circles and slowly adding pressure “Tell me where it hurts.”

He directs her to the epicenter of the pangs. The pressure painful at first but the rubbing helps as she presses deeper into the damaged tissue and muscle.

After a little while of massaging his leg slowly stops spasming, throbs dully for a bit, before finally just feeling sore.

“Thank you.” Hermann murmurs. Without the pain he could now focus on feeling embarrassed.

Newton looks up at him and gives him a small sympathetic smile “No problem.” she reassures.

He can’t keep eye contact with her though, and she frowns, trying to follow him with her head but giving up when he keeps turning away, almost childishly she would say. If his expression wasn’t so heartbreaking.

She glances down, trying to find some words to say to him, some reassurances that would matter, and some way to let him know she wishes to continue. 

Suddenly the tenting of his pants catches her attention and she grins, a plan quickly formulating in her mind, and her habit of executing experiments as soon as they pop into her head kicks in driving any hesitation away. She always got the most interesting results that way.

Reaching out she starts unbuckling his belt.

Hermann’s eyes snap back to hers spotting a mischievous twinkle in them while his buckle clanks and comes undone under her hands.

“What are you-” he starts, but she gives him a look that simply says ‘really?’.

She undoes his fly and pulls down his briefs, not wasting anytime as he springs free, her lips meet his head halfway and she mouths the tip.

Hermann gasps, his good leg twitching and stretching out instinctively.

Newt smiles, kissing his tip again before licking the slit. She tilts her head, bringing her tongue to the base of his cock and dragging it back up to the tip, mouthing the head again.

Hermann groans, she looks up at him and maintains eye contact as she takes only the head into her mouth and sucks once before backing off it again. Dragging her bottom lip against the underside as she does.

“Tease.” Hermann accuses, and she chuckles. It was then that she sank her mouth down over it, taking it in halfway and sucking it proper.

Hermann lets out a loud noise. A mixture of a gasp and a moan. Newton bobs her head up and down on it repeatedly, never looking away from his face as he lets out all kinds of sounds that encourage and excite her.

He grabs hold of her head and carts his fingers through her hair, the sensation causing her eyelids to flutter and she moans around him.

He bucks up a little at that, gripping her hair and she moans again.

Newt’s mouth comes of his cock with a wet pop and Hermann has to fight the urge to push her back down. Whimpering at the loss, he lets his head fall against the back of the chair in frustration, and forces his fingers to loosen.

Newt takes heavy breaths and starts a sentence that was going to be a command, but she considers his limitations and decides instead to ask “Can you fuck my mouth?”

Hermann’s head snaps up to look at her and his cock twitches beneath her chin.

“Oh good lord!” he exclaims, half a moan, half breath.

She smiles wickedly at him, giggling. His hand still in her hair as she raises a brow in what seems, to Hermann, to be a challenge.

Hermann never was one to refuse from a challenge.

He grips her hair again and she takes it as her cue to put him back in her mouth, locking eyes with him.

He bucks up again, and again and again. Planting both feet on the floor but keeping his weight on his good leg to push his hips upwards into her slick moaning mouth. Reeling at the sight of himself disappearing into her pink lips, wet and soft.

Hermann doesn’t usually let himself have such dirty thoughts but at the moment he's wondering how thrusting between her legs would look.

That enticing thought, along with the realization that she should be taken care of too, is enough for him to muster up the strength and willpower to pull her off him.

She lets out a cry and he realizes he is yanking her hair.

“Sorry! Sorry! So sorry..” 

He tries atoning for it by petting where he pulled, which seems to work as she closes her eyes and hums. 

“S’okay” she murmurs. Opening her eyes to give him a faux innocent look “liked it.”

His face, which was fading to pink, reddens again as he continues stroking her soft messy hair.

“Why’d you stop?” she asks, looking a bit concerned.

“O-oh uhh” he sputters. He’d never been so ineloquent in his life. Then again, he’s never been so thoroughly and frequently embarrassed in his life. 

He can’t find the words he needs to express to her what he wants. He’s flustered in every sense of the word, and lacks her bluntness when it came to things like this.

She studies his face for a moment, then a knowing smile lights her features. 

“Is my mouth not good enough for you Hermann? You wanna fuck something else?”

He bites his lip helplessly. He doesn’t think he should simply nod and agree with that. It seemed rude. God help him she was the only equation he couldn’t keep up with, the only person who could drive him up a wall like this and dammit all if she wasn’t just so damn good at it.

She chuckles darkly, deciding to show a little mercy in her own way “You wanna fuck me Hermann?”

A moan echoes from his throat despite his teeth keeping his lips shut. He closes his eyes and nods his surrender.

Newt giggles and kisses the head of Hermann’s cock before getting up on her feet. She looks down at Hermann again with concern, bending to gently stroke a hand along the thigh of his bad leg “How’re you doing?”

Hermann grabs the back of her head again, intentionally rough, and brings her lips to his so fast she has to catch herself on the arms of the chair. 

“I’m fantastic.” he whispers against her lips, smiling.

She smiles too “Good.” Her expression turned coy “Take me to your room Hermann. I want you.” the sound of her voice small, tender, with a hint of desperation.

This kind of romantic language is one Hermann is more accustomed to speaking when with a lover. Not that he doesn’t like Newton’s brand of sexual conduct, but hearing her slow down to his level tugs at his chest in a way that makes him warm all over and he presses their foreheads together. 

Nuzzling at her cheek while he fixes his pants and placing kisses there as she helps him up.

Newt giggles at the affection and murmurs a fond “Softie.”

“Don’t let word get out.” Hermann teases. The laugh she graces him with enough of an incentive that he considers using his wits to make her laugh, instead of ticking her off, in the future.

She hands him his cane and keeps an arm around his waist to support him further, though Hermann knows it’s a gesture of her own affection. 

As they walk down the hall Newton occasionally kisses his cheek, strokes a hand down his chest or whispers flirts in his ear.

Newton tries sucking on his ear but Hermann reminds her she was supposed to be helping him walk not making it more difficult to, and she laughs again.

Hermann never had Newton respond to him so positively before, or laugh so much around him. When she would it would be in a way Hermann didn’t much appreciate, usually after a joke at his expense. Only now could he hear how pretty a sound her joy really was.

They make it to his room and Newton opens the door for them excitedly and Hermann smiles. 

She’s been in his quarters twice before, once to bring him bad news involving the death of close friends and comrades, and once when he had pushed an argument so far, gotten her so riled up, that when he tried to slam the door in her face after she’d been tailing him, shouting at his back, she pushed through, barging in, just to curse at him some more.

It was nice, Hermann thought, that she’s here on pleasant terms this time. 

Now he only hopes not to disappoint her.

Newton tugs him, not as roughly as he suspects she wants to, into the room and guides him eagerly to the bed, pushing his shoulders down till he’s laying on his back, knees hanging off the edge. 

She straddles his hips but puts no weight on them, not even touching them really, as she layers her torso over his and roughly captures his mouth again.

His hands find her back, and hers his neck. Thumbs stroking his jaw as they reacquaint their lips. Their tongues happy to meet again. 

It’s heavenly, though Hermann doesn’t act as ruggishly as he had earlier, enjoying the slow pace of this round.

Newton backs away, still cautious of his leg, and pulls her shirt over her head.

Though Hermann had felt their shape when they pressed against him earlier, and is aware from his roaming hands that she isn’t wearing a bra this evening, Hermann is in no way prepared for the vision before him.

All bold lines, vibrant colors and brilliant shading. Her tattoos run across her clavicles, between her breasts, and curl around them, splaying into elegant and tempting negative space. They cover her stomach and look like they continue on her back, piquing his curiosity. He follows a strip of electric blue with his eyes until it disappears beneath her shorts. 

Hermann doesn’t understand the choice of subject for the piece, - or pieces, some of the tattoos look older than others, some of them not even of the beasts they work so hard to fend off - he suspects he never will, but the beauty of the artwork and the danger they portray on the already beautiful canvas entices him as he finds it hard not to stare, and harder just to breath.

“You can touch them.” Newton whispers “You can touch me anywhere.”

Hermann reaches out with shaky hands and touches the tips of his fingers to her collarbones, slowly dragging them down her skin, scanning the designs like he would numbers on his blackboard but with even more love and care.

She inhales sharply when his hands run down her breasts, stroking across tightening nipples, and she bites her lip to hold back a noise. 

That simply won’t do.

Hermann continues as if he were going to forget them but swiftly changes his course halfway down her stomach till he’s cupping her breasts from underneath.

Newton gasps and huffs, biting her lip again until Herman runs his thumbs over her nipples, over and over again, mimicking her strokes on his jaw when they kissed.

“Hermann..” she moans breathily. Feeling proud of his work his ego inflates. 

“Yes?” he teases, hoping she’ll indulge him.

“Mmm you’re brilliant.” she smiles, knowing him far too well.

Instead of baiting her to say more, he has her moan by sitting up and sucking one pretty brown bud into his mouth.

Newton moans and writhes, grasping his hair roughly. Hermann believes her then, when she had told him she liked it.

After a moment of suckling Hermann detaches his mouth to give her other nipple attention but doesn’t get the chance to before he’s being pushed back down. 

Newton wastes no time getting to work on the buttons of his shirt, and is secretly thankful the weather is too warm for ugly sweaters.

She won’t wait for him to shrug the garment off his shoulders. Instead she strokes and rubs at his thin chest and across his ribs and stomach with abandon. Leaning down to kiss, lick and suck at him from the top of his neck to the skin below his navel. Even daring to lap at his nipples, something Hermann is surprised he enjoys as much as he does.

But it seems it’s still not enough for Newton as she climbs off him and the bed completely to stand and begin sliding her shorts down her legs. 

She stops and gasps with the garment down to her knees, looking up at Hermann from her bent position “Do you have protection?”

“What?” Hermann asks, still too engrossed in the sight of her undressing to use his normally genius IQ properly.

“Condoms Hermann! Condoms!” she says, raising her voice impatiently. Still in her mid-disrobing stance she bounces for emphasis which only continues to be a distraction until Hermann somehow manages to snap out of it.

“O-oh ah... afraid not.” he admits embarrassed again. He was at the base to ‘work not play’ as it were.

Newton bites the corner of her lip and furrows her brow, still bent over, in urgent thought. Debating between what she should do and what she really, really, wants to do.

She hangs her head and sighs in defeat, pulling her shorts back up she looks to Hermann.

“Be right back.” she says quickly before running to the door. Opening it and dashing out before realizing she’s forgotten something, runs back to pick up her shirt and runs back out while putting it on, Hermann notices, backwards.

He chuckles still a bit dazed. She really was insane he muses in jest. 

It takes him a moment before he thinks he should probably get more comfortable for her return.

He scoots back until he’s on the bed properly with pillows propping him up in a lazy sitting position that he thinks will be good for lap sex, seeing as Newton has no qualms about being on top.

Hermann’s cheeks burn and he wonders when in God’s name he started thinking like that.

He decides it won’t hurt for him to remove the rest of his clothing. He’ll probably have no say in whether he’d prefer to be completely nude or not, so he figures he’ll avoid the argument entirely and save some time. 

Even with lust thrumming through his veins mildly stupefying him, he still feels a little self conscience about the way he looks, the gruesomeness of his bad leg especially. He pulls the blanket untucked to cover it a little.

Newton comes back short winded, with way more condoms than they’ll need, and stops at the sight of Hermann naked on the bed. Waiting. For her.

She smiles coquettishly and pushes the heavy door closed with her back, never taking her eyes off him.

She slips off her shirt again as she approaches, tearing off a condom and holding it by the corner between her teeth. She stops and stands right in front of Hermann to, slowly this time, slid her underwear down her hips and thighs, giving Hermann a great view until she sits her now bare ass on the mattress, picking up her legs in a pinup pose, and slides the last of her clothes the rest of the way off.

Hermann’s mouth had fallen open, he was lost in the vision, woken up again when Newton touches his thigh. She positions herself between his legs and gives his aching, still swollen, erection a tender stroke. 

It burns from the longevity of it and it makes him hiss and wonder how long he’ll last when he’s finally inside her, if he’ll be able to satisfy her when he’s already so close.

She sheathes him attentively and straddles his hips again, concern worrying her brow. 

She looks to him for some sort of guidance on how to do this with hurting him. He surprises her when he pulls her by the hips roughly and slides himself down so he can place a kiss on her folds.

Newton gasps and whimpers. Hermann threads his arms threw her spread legs so he can wrap them around her thighs from behind.

Before she can catch up his tongue is probing her folds and she looks down to find herself sitting on her lab partner’s face.

She let’s out a throaty moan and thrusts before she can help herself, causing his tongue to meet her clit and it’s not helping her maintain her sanity in the least.

She can’t help it, she can’t stop. She tangles her fingers through his hair, gripping the locks, and grinds into his mouth like she’s riding it. Moaning without a care.

Hermann looks up at her with a feeling similar to the one he gets when he follows through with a calculation and all the numbers just fall into place. Only this makes his cock throb and twitch and feel dangerously close to coming.

And it fills his nose with a scent that he finds intoxicatingly eroctic.

He remembers once Newton explaining to a young colleague that the attraction to someone’s scent is part of the biology of mating and caused by pheromones. The more two mammals chemically match the more they will enjoy each others scent. He thinks on this while inhaling deeply again for more of it.

He wonders if something similar applies to taste because her’s is driving him wild in the best of ways.

Factor in the sounds of her moaning and the feel of her silky thighs flexing against his hands and cheeks as she moves against his lips and his senses are at the brink of madness from this stimulating experience.

There’s something so pleasurable about the hard bud rubbing against the tip of his tongue, he felt it when he had her nipple in his mouth, the nerve endings being tingling, and by her own tongue as well. It’s an incredible discovery.

Hermann continues lapping at it, occasionally circling it, but when he notices how loud she becomes when he sucks he sticks to that, but can’t help his tongue rubbing to collect more of her fluids till it coats his mouth thoroughly.

Suddenly Hermann feels her thighs and pelvis spasm, sees her abdomen tighten. The fingers in his hair grip harder till it hurts. Her swollen clit twitching against his tongue. And with the cry of his name her thick juices flood him. He looks up at her and realizes...

Good lord he’s made her come.

She sits back, resting herself a bit, on his chest as her fluids run down his face and neck. 

The feel of her ass pressed against him, the sight of the tattoo running down her right thigh, glistening with sweat while her folds glisten with her release, and the delightful little sounds she makes while letting her head fall back, swollen lips parted, makes his member twitch and throb with need.

It still feels strange to him though, seeing Newton this way. The same person Hermann was sure a few hours ago hated him, now looking down at him with the most content, glowing smile he’s ever seen her wear. The knowledge that he put it there by giving her an orgasm makes his heart thump hard in his chest and he wonders if she can feel it as she runs her fingers down his wet cheeks, half heartedly wiping.

“You’ve made a mess.” he says, something he’s said to her million times before in a completely different context, and not at all this husky or aroused.

“You’re fault this time.” she sighs, smiling.

She untraps his arms from between her legs, slinking off his torso, before leaning in for a light kiss.

Newton glances at his red pulsing erection and she looks to him guiltily “What do you want me to do for you?”

Hermann slides himself back up and pats his hip bone. She relaxes and chuckles at the gesture. 

Newton straddles his hips once more, holding him by the base of his cock and looking him in the eye as she slides herself down onto it, stopping before she reaches the hilt.

Hermann eyes roll back and his head lolls, letting out a loud groan.

Newton sighs at the feeling, it had been way too long. Too long since they started this hot and heavy session and too long since she’d gotten any action all. Though Hermann was the last person she expected to get any from. 

In a weird way, he had replaced her sex life with recreational rage, helping her get out her frustrations that way. 

But this, she thought as she relished in the feeling of being fused together, was a step in a better direction.

She smiled at the thought of one day turning an verbal jousting between them into some good ol’ angry sex. That could be incredible. Two geniuses directing their heated passions for science toward fueling their sex drives with the need to top each other would surely produce some interesting results to say the least.

Inspired by the thought of future escapades she resisted the urge to slam her hips down over and over and show Hermann who’s boss right this second.

Instead she went for a strategic approach, lifting her hips up slowly, rolling them forward, rolling them back on the lift and forward again to the hilt, riding him at an excruciatingly slow pace but not unlike how she had his face.

He becomes too lost in it, enjoying himself as she quickens the pace to a strong steady rhythm. Resting her weight on her hands on either side of Hermann’s ribcage, hoping he’ll appreciate the view, feeling sexier than she had in a long time.

Hermann is reeling underneath her, it’s a miracle he hasn’t come undone already, the sting of his overly erect member keeping his orgasm at bay for the moment. He slides his hand up her neck and sits up to kiss her, moaning into her mouth, the scent of her still on his lips and the thought of her tasting herself making him buck helplessly, she doesn’t seem to mind.

Her tongue seems to be searching for more of the taste in his mouth and his senses feel overstimulated again.

Newton’s sounds intensify when he starts thrusting up to meet her downward rolls and she leans back, grabbing at her own hair as she hums and sighs.

Hermann lies back to get a good view of himself thrusting between her legs and the sight was worth the wait, better than he imagined. Her thighs are displayed on either side of him, one fiery and dark, the other untouched and tan, both slick with sweat and he can’t decide which one looks better.

He runs a hand up the inky one, roaming the curves of hip until his hand is splayed over her breast and he squeezes it lightly.

She moans his name then and leans back on her arms till only his fingers can rub at her nipples.

Newton starts to have trouble rolling her hips properly from this position, Hermann notices, so he puts more effort into his thrusts and suddenly she lets out a loud squeal.

He continues his actions and her moans become louder and longer and continuous, with little squeals and deep panting in the spots where she takes in breath.

She drawls his name and when she begins tightening around him, and Hermann can’t handle any more.

His orgasm hits harder than any he’s had before and he can’t stop his thighs from twitching and his hips from bucking as he rides it out, her name escaping his lips in a desperate moan.

When his vision unblurs she’s still resting on her, now trembling, arms. Heaving, chest slick with sweat as it rises and falls rhythmically. A deep flush visible from her neck up.

Newton looks at him, sighing and wheezing through a toothy smile. She leans forward and kisses him tenderly, arching her back and lifting her bottom in the air, pulling off of him in the process and he misses her heat immediately.

He misses it even more, her body heat leaving him as she gets up on wobbly legs and frees him from the condom, almost stumbling to the trash. 

She stretches and Hermann hopes she’ll come back to him, the fear of her picking up her clothes and leaving cloud his mind even while he takes in her form.

He makes a small noise of need that gets her attention, and she turns around looking him over.

Smiling, Newton returns. Climbing over him to lay at his side and presses kisses to his jaw, draping her arm over him.

She pulls the blanket from under them and covers them with it, snuggling back in and hooking her leg over his good thigh.

“G’night.” Newton whispers sleepily.

Hermann smiles and kisses her head “Good night.” he returns, deciding he’ll deal with the morning after in the morning.

For now he’ll enjoy the warmth of his brilliant lab partner, the woman he’s spent an incredible night with, and falls asleep easily for once in the usually lonely base.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a part two started but idk. Thanks for reading! (P.S. there's no such things as enough genderbending.)


End file.
